


Wedding cake in the Road

by ChelseaEllie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Set Season 6 start of episode 22, Bonnie walks in on the chaos Kai has caused after blowing up the wedding venue





	Wedding cake in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This was a task from my writing class this week, we were set a task write a short story using the image or a wedding cake in a road, just that as inspiration, but then it was announced Kai was coming back and I couldn’t think of any idea other than Jo’s wedding, so here is a one shot (because I have other stories so I cant commit to more) using BonKai I drafted this. Enjoy

Bonnie Bennett felt that overwhelming sense of dread and panic as she walked to closer to the barn where Jo and Rick were to celebrate their wedding, she was late so in a hurry.   
Even before she turned the corner she could feel something in the air. A darkness, soft, seductive, comforting, whispering to the little voice in the back of her mind that she kept hidden, tempting, teasing. It swirled in the air, invisible but so attractive, stroking her, taunting her.

She turned the corner and saw the chaos, windows shattered, glass shards shining in the grass, like small jewels glittering, shimmering, so pretty but alas the aftermath of something horrific. The cobbled road was now the display table for what was once a stunning 6 tiered weddings cake, it was now a mess of shattered sugar flowers, icing and fruit cake. Reflecting the ruination of someone’s perfect day. Not just someone, her dear friends.

Bonnie stepped over it, moving closer, seeing the damaged gifts randomly deposited all around the barn, shot from the inside as though a bomb had gone off. It was no bomb, she realised what had happened, as the touch of his magic intensified. Yes his magic, that’s what she was struggling against, she hadn’t felt it this strong or this dark before, that’s why it confused her. She knew she must fight against it, there was no choice. He was a cold blooded serial killing sociopath. Judging by the chaos he was far from finished. Yet the comfort of the darkness was making her will harder to follow. She had done dark things, they felt good, like this. She had left him to his death, stuck in a prison with no escape surrounded by hungry vampires. She knew she did wrong by him, justified her actions by saying he was a killer, but that day his magic didn’t feel like this, didn’t feel as dark and seductive as it did now. He felt like a normal witch the day she left him to his death. Still blinded by hate, she stabbed him and left him, and released as far more dangerous killer in his place, convinced by her friends that the young witch was more dangerous than a Vampire who murdered 1000s. 

Taking a slow deep breath, she braced herself, pushing away the tentacles of magic she felt wrapping around her, like a blanket, and she shivered. 

A row of flickering broken fairy lights warned her to turn back, telling her that she still had a choice. She didn’t need to see him, she didn’t need to join this fight. This could be the one time Bonnie Bennett put herself first, her needs over every other person in this sorry town. Years at the beck and call of vampires, and shifters and her so called friends. She died for them, she was trapped in a prison world with him for months and no one saved her. It would be easy to save herself and run. Yet she couldn’t, she carried on walking, even though each step felt like it took a life time.

Then her stomach flipped, that nasty nervous feeling reserved for panic overtook her, and she was face to face with him.

“Why Hello Bon-Bon!” he sneered her name dripping from his lips as though it was acid.

Months had passed since she trapped him, and it showed, the boyish Kai Parker she knew had gone. Finally able to age he no longer looked early 20s, he had bulked out and was unshaven. Those cruel grey eyes were the same. How apt she thought, much like him, the colours shifted and changed based upon surroundings, he also did switching from flirty to cruel in a second and back again.

“Kai, you escaped” she hated his name in her mouth, hated saying it out loud made him real.

“No thanks to you” he snarled, then laughed, “Its ok it taught me an important lesson”

“What might that be?” she queried, he stepped towards her, she tried to step back but was rooted to the spot, fear, or a spell she wasn’t sure. The pull of his magic was stronger, only her fear pushed it away.

“Oh you and I both know not to share your plans, it’s where all Bond Villains fall down” he walked towards her, she raised her hand to cast a spell to push him away.

 

“Mortis” she commanded, nothing happened, she tried again. She had been so focused on his magic, she didn’t notice hers was gone. He smirked.

“So quickly you forget my power, how quickly did you forget about me? As High and Mighty as you profess to be, we are the same, you feel the draw of the dark as well” he grabbed her hand and she fell to the floor, as he sucked the last of her magic from her, the pain intensified. Magic Siphoning she hated that, he could steal her magic, leaving her powerless just by touch. He bent down next to her, and whispered into her ear. “It’s far from over” 

Then he left, Bonnie collapsed to the floor, the urge to cry tried to over whelm her, yet she fought it, Kai wouldn’t win. Though looking at the barn she feared he had already. She didn’t want to enter should it confirm her worst fears.


End file.
